Universes 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition
The Universes 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition is a conflict fought between the Gods of Destruction of the Universe 6 and the Universe 7 using teams of five to face off in a World Martial Arts Tournament type contest. If Beerus won, he would be given the Infidius Core that Vados possessed but refused to give to Champa, and if Champa won, he would obtain the Infidius Core, and wish to be stronger than the Omni-King. Team Universe 7-''' # Gokai- Saiyan # Ba'zz- Namekian # Jincade- Saiyan # Kryo- Frieza's Race # Cole- Android (unable to compete due to him having weapons in his body) '''Team Universe 6 # Bon Bon- Unknown # Cu- Saiyan # Kold- Frieza's Race # Oozy- Majin # Forte- Namekian Tournament The first match of the tournament is Gokai versus Bon Bon. Though he finds it impossible to damage Bon Bon, Gokai uses his head to win by instead throwing Bon Bon out of the ring. Gokai is the victor of match one. The second match of the tournament is Gokai versus Cu. Cu proves no match for Gokai even in her Super Saiyan 3 form, so she defeats the Saiyan using her secret stunners to make him unstable and then kicking him out of the ring. Cu is the victor of match two. The third match of the tournament is Ba'zz versus Cu. When he finds himself in a scrape he cannot get out of, Cu uses her stunners once more to allow her to knock Ba'zz out of the ring, however Boxer notes that Cu was cheating and has her disqualified. Cu is originally the winner of match two, though since she is caught out as a cheater Ba'zz''' is declared the winner of match two'. The fourth match of the tournament was meant to be '''Ba'zz versus Kold', however due to Jincade's insistence on fighting Cu it was instead made to be Jincade versus Cu. Jincade one punches Cu through the barrier which results in a ring out. Jincade is the victor of match four. Since Cu has cheated against Gokai also, Gokai is allowed back into the tournament and is placed after Jincade. A new rule has been made that if one touches the barrier, that person loses. The fifth match of the tournament is Jincade versus Kold. Jincade eventually manages to defeat Kold via a ring out. Jincade is the victor of match five The sixth match of the tournament is Jincade versus Oozy. Jincade Atomic Blasts him out of the ring. Jincade is the victor of match six. The seventh match is Jincade versus Forte. Jincade senses Forte's power and goes Super Saiyan 4. Forte brutally beats Jincade almost to death until he faints, making it a knock-out. Hit is the winner of match seven. The eighth match is Gokai versus Forte. At first, Hit seems to still have the upper advantage, but Goku then figures out his moves and is able to fight him evenly. But Forte uses Pure Progress, and defeats Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X10 Gokai. The ninth and final match is Kryo versus Forte. Kryo turns golden and his power level and speed is way above Forte's thus defeating him in a Ki-Blast-Clash with his Death Ball and Forte's Mystic Blaze''' Kryo is the winner of match nine and the tournament.' '''Universe 7 is declared the winner of the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition'. Category:Events Category:Sagas